


King For a Day

by Syrenslure



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lastficstanding: A Comedy of Errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King For a Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was attempting to participate in lastficstanding, and of course the first prompt was comedy, and I so don't do comedy. I did manage to get something written and in before the deadline. Despite a couple of grammar/punctuation errors (due to submitting in the last hour before the deadline), it didn't turn out so bad. I ended up in 3rd place ranking wise (out of 7 submissions from 10 participants).

The amusement was evident in the team leader's voice as he acknowledged his orders, and while John sympathized with him, it really wasn't conducive to the mission at hand. They could laugh about this later, but right now, they had to get through this. He used his command voice to get everyone back on track.

"Everything set, Henderson?"

"Locked, cocked, and ready to rock, Sir," came through clear on the radio, and John couldn't help but smile.

"Hoo-ah, Sgt." John responded back, glad their back-up plan was in place, just in case.

"Oh, please. Spare me the homoerotic subtext, and let's get this over with," Rodney groused, while shifting awkwardly in the loose, flowing clothing he was wearing.

"You know, Sir, if McKay wasn't about to save all of our asses with this trade, I could seriously dislike him."

"Noted, Henderson. See you all on the other side."

"And if anyone ever mentions this ever again, I will make sure that something happens to make this look like... something that is no big deal, and should never, ever be thought of again."

"Right, McKay, we've got it nobody makes any wise cracks about you wearing a dress, or taking one for the team, or you know - dating a teenager," Sheppard smirked in that irritating way that he thought was endearing, and much to Rodney's annoyance usually was.

"Dating!" he sputtered. "This is all your fault anyway. You're the one she really liked -- all that talk about being her consort. If you hadn't turned out to be a bigger Queen than she was, you'd be the one out here playing at being her escort, wearing this ridiculous…" Rodney paused, because he refused to call it a dress, even though it was long and flowing and absolutely not pants. "Ceremonial robes," he said definitively and raised his chin, as if daring John to argue.

"Did you just call me a queen?" Sheppard cocked his eyebrow, while fingering his P-90, but his half smile proved that he hadn't really taken offense so much as was storing up ammunition for payback at a later date.

"Oh, please - you primp more than any fourteen year old girl, and, oh my god, she's fourteen! Can we just forget about this and go home?"

"Suck it up, McKay. You know we need that grain, and you were the one who agreed to this as soon as you saw that ZPM. Besides, we all know what happens when someone says, 'No' to Harmony. Or do you want her to sic her royal artists on you, too?"

McKay turned his most withering glare on Sheppard. "Right. ZPM. ZPM. ZPM," he quietly chanted to himself, as if trying to distract from the reality that they were now right outside the entrance to the anti-room, where they were about to meet up with Harmony and the rest of her attendants.

John just smiled and directed Rodney along with his hand on the other man's elbow, until they were standing in front of the young queen in all of her impatient glory. She looked ready to begin berating them for all manner of imagined slights, but John neatly interrupted her rant with a flirtatious smile and carefully applied flattery that left her flushed and vacillating between irritition at his presumption and looking more painfully shy than Rodney had even seen her. His heart felt squeezed, and he thought of Madison - all dressed up and playing princess, and he straightened up and gallantly offered her his arm.

He held his compassion and composure all through the announcement of Her Royal Highness, right up until the moment that his name rang through the hall. Then, John started humming "I Just Can't Wait to Be King," which he recognized from their recent Disney movie night - reminding him that he was escorting a queen with a crush on him, and also a child, and that there would be music and dancing. Sheppard was going to pay for this.

Perhaps, he and Harmony could have a little chat over dinner. She must have some little friends who would like to have the attentions of an older man for the evening. Sheppard may not have to wear a dress, but perhaps Rodney could get a ZPM and some blackmail material out of this. Nothing wrong with a little mutually assured destruction. It worked for all of the great superpowers.

Maybe, he'd be really lucky and there'd be something good for dinner (that he could linger over as long as possible - not dancing).

Hakuna Matata.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=73>  



End file.
